Ski locks have been attempted in various forms, often using a tether of some kind to lock the skis, when embraced in the device, to some fixed support. However, the tether has no storage space in such devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,420 or 3,874,202 but rather is in a cumbersome relation with respect thereto.